


Keep You Safe

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: Requested."Can you do a Mark mafia imagine where he’s like this big,scary mafia leader but when it comes to his s/o he’s like so soft, cute and overprotective and he loves her so much and could you put a little bit of smut in there but make it really long and fluffy. Thank youuu! Btw, your “things we do for love fanfic” is my favorite fanfic out there and you’re my favorite writer honestly you’re so talented keep up the amazing work boo!"





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Requested.
> 
> "Can you do a Mark mafia imagine where he’s like this big,scary mafia leader but when it comes to his s/o he’s like so soft, cute and overprotective and he loves her so much and could you put a little bit of smut in there but make it really long and fluffy. Thank youuu! Btw, your “things we do for love fanfic” is my favorite fanfic out there and you’re my favorite writer honestly you’re so talented keep up the amazing work boo!"

Mark Tuan. Leader of the most feared mafia gang, GOT7. The man is cold, brutal and ruthless. He has a heart made of stone and shows no mercy. Until you came along.

You were the light in his very dark life. You were stunning, intelligent and had the biggest heart. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

* * *

_You stumbled into his life that one fateful night when he thought his time had come. Mark was injured and cornered after an ambush - a position no one thought he’d ever be in. He was facing the alleyway with a gun to the back of his head, his assailant reading him his last rites before he pulls the trigger. He waits with bated breath but nothing comes._

_Mark hears a cracking sound before he hears a body fall to the ground behind him. He quickly turns to see you standing there holding a metal pipe up in the air. You had saved him._

_“Why did you do it?” Mark asks you hesitantly, unsure if you were after him too._

_“I don’t know to be honest.” You answer in shock. “I don’t normally get involved in things like this. But I saw what was happening and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do anything about it.”_

_“Do you not know who I am?” Mark presses you. “What if I deserved it?”_

_“I don’t know who you are.” You put the pipe down. “Maybe you do deserve it and maybe you don’t. Either way, I don’t want your blood on my hands.”_

_“What about his blood?” Mark refers to the guy on the ground._

_“To me, you’re innocent in this instance. He was preying on the injured and the unarmed. He deserved it.”_

_You turn away from him and go on your way._

_Mark spends the next few days with you in his thoughts. He had tried to track you down, not really knowing why, but he couldn’t find you. Like you had vanished from thin air. He doesn’t normally care about things like this but somehow he had an uneasy feeling in his gut._

_“Hey, boss. You have to see this.” Yugyeom says, walking into his office with the others behind him. “It was sent to us by the gang that attacked us the other day.”_

_Yugyeom turns on the screen and Mark stares at it curiously. There’s a girl tied to a chair with her head covered by a sack. They can hear muffled screaming which means the girl has been gagged. The leader comes into view and starts to talk about how they captured Mark’s girl and that they were going to kill her if he didn’t surrender. The uneasy feeling comes back to distract him but he manages to push it away._

_“This guy must’ve lost his marbles.” Jackson jokes. “Some of Mark’s conquests probably deserve to die. Who do you reckon this one is?”  
_

_“My money is on Yejin.” Jinyoung laughs._

_“Nah, no way. It has to be Sana.” Bambam states. “She’s the only one dumb enough to get caught.”_

_While the members state name after name of who they thought it could be, the guy on the screen finally moves to the back of the girl to take the mask off. Mark warns the others to pay attention. The moment of truth comes and his heart drops._

_The girl is revealed to be you. Mark pales at the sight of you sitting there, fighting against your bounds with tears streaming down your face. He grips his chair hard, knuckles turning white as he watches, anger starting to boil inside him. This is why he was feeling uneasy._

_Mark feels sick. You were in there because of him. He did this to you. If you hadn’t come to save him that night, you wouldn’t be in this position. You would be living your life as if he never existed._

_‘Find her.” Mark commands. “Burn this whole town down if you have to.”_

_“Are you serious?” BamBam asks confused._

_“Did I fucking stutter?” Mark seethes. “FIND. HER. NOW.”_

_Jaebum manages to calm Mark down enough so that they could ask him what was going on and why he was so hung up on this girl. He told them everything. How you saved his life and theirs, because if Mark had died that night, the others would have too._

_“Now, I’m only going to say this one last time. Find her.”_

* * *

After Mark had found you, you had been his. He wouldn’t let you out of his sight, always wanting to keep you safe. You never minded, already accepting him in your life after that day in the alleyway. That was a whole year ago.

Within that year, you had met the others, moved in with Mark and became his partner. A lot of people were stupid enough to challenge him during the earlier days, thinking that his love for you had made him vulnerable. They were wrong. You had made him stronger and more powerful.

You’d also shown him how to be kinder and more merciful without looking weak. That is what he is most proud of. Mark would endure endless teasing from his members about being soft when it came to you, accepting that you had made him to be a better leader.

Today, to show you how much you meant to him and how much he appreciates you walking into his life, he had taken the day off from his duties and decided to the spend the rest of the day with you. Mark had planned a picnic by the Han River for lunch before he takes you shopping and then ending the night in a fancy restaurant.

Mark had asked Jackson to look after the affairs of the day and had given specific instructions not to be disturbed no matter what. There had been nothing planned today due to the anniversary so Jackson should be able to handle everything with the help of the members.

You were ecstatic when Mark had told you what he had planned for today. He had been extremely busy the past few weeks and you barely saw him. This would definitely make up for it. The two of you were having a lovely time eating, drinking, laughing and kissing, before Jackson walked over to the both of you.

“I specifically told you that we were not to be disturbed today no matter what.” Mark says menacingly.

“I know, but this is important. It’s about-”

“I don’t give a shit what it’s about Jackson.” Mark snaps. “I chose you because I thought you would be able to handle everything. Was I wrong? Should I have chosen Jaebum instead?”

Jackson flinches but tries again. “Boss, you really need to listen to me. It’s about-”

“What are you still doing here, Jackson? Handle this shit yourself or I will-”

“Baby,” you bring Mark’s attention to yourself by putting your hand against his cheek and making him face you. “I’m sure Jackson wouldn’t be here unless it was important. Why don’t we listen to him so we can go back to celebrating, hm?”

Mark sighs before turning to nod at Jackson, asking him to continue. Jackson then turns to you, Mark following his line of sight before turning back to Jackson.

“Someone has made a threat. They’re after you.” Jackson addresses you before turning back to Mark. “We need to go now.”

Mark gives you a quick kiss on the temple before murmuring an apology by your ear and scooping you up in his arms. He puts you in the second car with Jaebum who is under strict instructions to take you to the safe house and to stay with you until he comes and gets you.

“I’ll keep you safe.” Mark murmurs against your lips.

“I know, baby.” You kiss him before he leaves to go to the other car with Jackson.

* * *

Mark walks into the bedroom of the safe house after dismissing Jaebum. The situation has been handled and he’s come to take you home. Jaebum had informed him that you had fallen asleep and that there have been no incidents there.

Mark watches you sleep and can’t help the smile that graces his features. He strips off his shoes and clothing before joining you under the covers. He scoots over until he’s right behind you and he starts to leave feather light kisses on your bare shoulder.

“How did it go?” You stir awake and turn to him, voice full of sleep.

“Good. Nothing to worry about.” Mark answers before starting to kiss you languidly. “It’s still our anniversary, do you want to continue celebrating?”

You flash him your sexiest smile before bringing him into a more passionate kiss. Mark shifts his body so that he’s in between your legs hovering over you. He moves his lips to kiss you everywhere, worshipping your body, before returning to your lips to swallow your moans as he enters you.

You both let out a moan as he fills you the hilt. Mark gives you a few moments to adjust before he slowly drags his member out, leaving only the tip inside, before thrusting back in. His pace is relentless and you can only hang onto him for support. He angles his hips a little bit and immediately finds your spot that has your toes curling and your back arching off the mattress.

Mark continues his pace, knowing you’re close to the edge. He uses his left hand to grab your breast and shove it in his mouth while bringing his right where the two of you are connected, using his thumb to rub your clit. It only takes a few more thrusts from Mark before you plunge over the edge. You clench around him as you ride out your high and it sends him over straight after you.

Once the two of you have calmed down, Mark slowly pulls out of you before going to the bathroom to clean himself up and bringing a warm towel back to clean you after. He lays back on the bed and you wrap yourself around him in contentment.

“I love you, Mark.” You murmur against his chest. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, baby. I love you, too.”


End file.
